The present technique relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to security systems for a portable computer system. The present technique provides a multistage security system and method for physically securing a portable computing device and an attachable expansion device together or separately to an external fixture, such as a desk.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. The discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Portable computers and other compact electronics are highly vulnerable to unauthorized access and theft. Accordingly, various security systems exist for electronically securing the software and data resources to prevent unauthorized access. For example, many computer systems prompt a user to enter an identification and password to gain access to the software and data resources. Encryption, and special passwords, also may be used to protect data. Physical security systems also exist for physically securing the device to prevent theft. Physical security is generally provided by cable-based lock systems, such as Kensington locks, which provide an attachment structure on the computer that is interlockable with a cable. The cable may be looped around any suitable fixture near the computer. Unfortunately, existing security devices must be disposed on each individual component to fully secure the computer system. A docking station or port replicator for a portable computer must be secured separately from the portable computer. For example, two separate Kensington locks must be used to secure both the portable computer and its docking station or port replicator. This requires twice the material for the manufacturer and twice the work for the user.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for a multistage security system and method for physically securing a portable computing device and an attachable expansion device together or separately to an external fixture, such as a desk.
Certain aspects commensurate in scope with the originally claimed invention are set forth below. It should be understood that these aspects are presented merely to provide the reader with a brief summary of certain forms the invention might take and that these aspects are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. Indeed, the invention may encompass a variety of aspects that may not be set forth below.
The present technique provides a multistage security system and method for physically securing a portable computing device and an attachable expansion device together or separately to an external fixture, such as a desk. A security structure, such as an internal lock structure, is disposed in one of the portable computing device and the attachable expansion device. An external device-to-fixture fastener is interlockable with the security structure in one of a plurality interlock stages, which facilitate separate or joint security of the portable computing device and the attachable expansion device using the one security structure. For example, the security structure may have first and second lock slots to lock the attachable expansion device to the external fixture, while the second lock slot also has an internal trigger mechanism to interlock the portable computing device to the attachable expansion device. One such trigger mechanism is a lockdown structure operably coupled to the docking mechanism of the attachable expansion device.